Chapter 30 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Enter, the King
Short Summary Long Summary Natsu tells Happy to leave, saying he doesn’t want his friend caught in the crossfire. He also asks that the Exceed grab the injured and fly them to Medical. The two have a brief argument, since this is unlike Natsu, with the Dragon Slayer ending it by saying he doesn’t want his friend hurt for no reason. When Happy begins asking what ifs on Natsu losing, the Wizard promises not to die, and sharply tells the flying cat to get. Grimmjow sarcastically taunts Natsu for sending his friend away from an execution. When Natsu responds that he can now go all out without worries, adding that he will come from Grimmjow, the Espada laughs and says he likes him, hoping to have a good fight. He then orders D-Roy, Nakeem, Yylfordt, Edorad, and Shawlong to crush him. When Kizaru asks his opponents if they’re ready to face their crimes, Laxus frowns at the Admiral’s war crimes, to which Kizaru says they only apply to losers, and the World Government won’t lose to criminals. Laxus calls it sick, asking if the Coalition thinks winning means getting to do whatever they want, with Kizaru mockingly stating the only difference between war heroes and criminals is who wins. Before Laxus can respond, Kensei says not to be baited, but Kizaru is right, and that’s why Chitsujo asked for them to keep their moral compass. He then tells Kizaru what he said is only true if they have a leader who believes the ends justifies the means, but the Alliance will either do it right, or not at all. Kizaru dismisses that, to which Kensei decapitates him with a “Blast Away, Tachikaze”. When Laxus criticizes him, Kensei protests that he was done. To everyone’s utter horror, Kizaru asks if he’s really done, while his head dissolves into light and reforms on his neck. Tōshirō then asks if Kizaru ate a Devil Fruit, with the Admiral confirming he ate the Glint Glint Fruit. He then explains the different types of Devil Fruits, with Tōshirō concluding that he’s facing a Logia. Kizaru then calls him a winner, grinning that Tōshirō is a smart kid. Before beginning the fight, Kizaru asks if they have ever been kicked at the speed of light. At that point elsewhere, Kakashi gives the order to push forward after applying first aid to himself. Hearing that, Franmalth concludes that Dalmatian is dead, and wonders if Vice-Admirals are really that strong. The Demon then blocks a kick from Hancock, but screams in pain when Sasuke’s lightning-coated blade pierces his shoulder. Internally, Franmalth vows to show the “filthy humans” what a Demon can really do. Hancock orders Sasuke to join the other troops, repeatedly shouting for him to leave the monster to her. Sasuke protests he won’t leave her alone like this, earning yet another shout from the Pirate Empress. After he says he’s saving her from herself, she insists she can handle it when he asks if she can beat Franmalth with her clouded judgment. Sasuke says that isn’t good enough, and that while he understands wanting to save the sisters, he insists she clear her head then fight. Hancock glares at the Uchiha, questioning if he of all people has the right to give that advice, with Sasuke saying it’s because of his mistakes that he needs to help her. When Hancock mocks him for his sense of responsibility, Sasuke adamantly sticks to it. Hancock concedes, but tells Sasuke to not get in her way,earning a smirk from the Uchiha. Rangiku hears Kakashi’s orders to move, and smacks Lyon to get a move on, as the Wizard attempts to climb out with the busty Soul Reaper on his back. Since the two were trapped, Lyon had suggested climbing out, but Rangiku protests she would break a nail, only stopping when Lyon offers to carry her. When he says it’s hard to move fast, Rangiku screeches about being called fat. When the two almost make it to the top, Jirōbō bursts out of the ice in a state of rage, having taken on his Level 2 Form. Rangiku reacts with disbelief, with Lyon suggesting for her to get off. When he asks if she can still fight, Rangiku replies that she can still take care of herself, earning a hint of annoyance from Lyon. Gray notes the movement of his allies, but as he starts to join them, he stops when he hears Sakon chuckling. After Sakon struggles to his feet and shouts he won’t lose to a weakling, he activates his own Level 2 Form. Gray compares the malevolent power to that of the Tartarus Demons, and asks what kind of power it is. After Sakon explains the mechanics of the Curse Mark, Gray angrily shouts about the nerve of assuming the form of a demon in front of him. After Sakon smirks about not caring, Gray finally notices that Ukon is gone. At that point, the other brother throws a punch behind Gray, who is barely able to catch and stop it. Ukon praises Gray’s strength for stopping the punch, but reveals it was just a feint. Before Gray can freeze him, the brothers use a Demon Parasite Jutsu, causing Ukon to vanish into the Wizard’s hand. Then to Gray’s utter horror, Ukon’s head comes out of his arm, sadistically saying their bodies are now one. Evergreen shoots a Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun at the Ogre facing her, but it has no effect. When Evergreen wonders how her foe can just shake off the attack, Bickslow yells that the same thing happened with his Baryon Formation. When Evergreen asks Freed for ideas, he asks why in exasperation. After Evergreen protests that their leader should act like it, Freed mutters about her being troublesome. Freed then ponders the situation, concluding that no enemy should be able to be completely unscathed from the attacks. He then sends a Dark Écriture: Pain, which has no visible effect. After thinking that all living things feel pain, Freed realizes that the Thunder Legion isn’t fighting living things, most likely puppets or dolls of a sort. He then orders Bickslow to send his “babies” to find the controller, explaining his reasoning. Unable to argue against that logic, Bickslow tells the “babies” to spread out, and they chant about searching. Evergreen then joins up, commenting that it’s probably the reason her Stone Eyes don’t work here. Bickslow grimly says he can’t use Figure Eyes, since he sent out his “babies” and has to concentrate to control them so far away. Tayuya is irked at the fact the Thunder Legion isn’t dead, thinking she’ll lose it soon. At that point, to her horror, one of Bickslow’s “babies” finds her and sends the signal. She quickly moves locations and plays a retreat to the Ogres. Right as the Ogres move, Bickslow notices the signal, grinning at quickness of it, and tells Freed and Evergreen that he found him. All three take flight, quickly reaching Tayuya. As the Sound Ninja rages at them forcing her to change locations in a war zone, Bickslow expresses surprise at the enemy being a girl, much to Tayuya and Evergreen’s annoyance. Evergreen then starts kicking Bickslow, calling him a chauvinistic pig. When Freed reminds them of the enemy, Evergreen shouts about chauvinism being the true enemy, earning a cheer from Tayuya. Both ladies curse at being distracted, with Bickslow moaning as he gets up, earning Evergreen’s derision. Bickslow tries to end the fight with his Figure Eyes, with Tayuya quickly shutting her own. Bickslow gloats about the Rage Ogres being under his control now, with Tayuya cursing about having to step it up when they move to attack. She then activates her Curse Mark, and plays the flute to freeze her summons. When the Thunder Legion expresses befuddlement, Tayuya gloats about her superior power with the Curse Mark. As the Ninja continues playing, Evergreen vows to take her out, but Freed reminds her that Stone Eyes and Figure Eyes won’t work, since their opponent’s eyes are shut. When Evergreen asks how the Ogres are controlled, Freed points out the flute. When Tayuya commands the Rage Ogres to attack, Freed yells for a fall back, with the Ninja arrogantly thinking her opponents haven’t a chance. Kidōmaru gloats about starting the level while wielding his six clubs, and Orga responds with a promise to make black lightning chili. Orga initiates with a Lightning God Rumbling Fist, which Kidōmaru blocks with his clubs. After they comment on the weapons’ toughness, Kidōmaru sends a Spider Spit, making Orga stumble in surprise. The Ninja then follows up with a Triple Spider Bite, plunging two clubs into the Wizard with each “Bite”. After Orga gasps in pain, Kidōmaru cackles at Orga not using his raw power properly, calling him a first level boss. Orga coats himself in Black lightning to burn off the webs and removes the clubs, growling at the dirty trick. Kidōmaru dismisses this, claiming that winning is everything, to which Orga promises to destroy a couple of buildings along with the Ninja, throwing the words right back. Orga then grins, sending a Lightning God Bellow, and when Kidōmaru ducks, throws a Lightning God Thunderbolt. Kidōmaru leaps away, but the attack expands enough to envelope him, causing a cry of pain. After Kidōmaru mutters about the difficulty, Orga surprises him from behind with a Lightning God Mjölnir. Once the lightning clears, Kidōmaru is revealed encased in his Sticky Spider Thread Armor. After the Ninja boasts about it being impenetrable, it starts to crack. Kidōmars then grabs Orga’s limbs, spitting out a Ninja Art: Spider Fang Jutsu, impaling the Wizard. This leads to a shout of worry and fear from Chelia, who is frustrated about still being stuck, with Mashirō oblivious to the whole thing. Kidōmaru then arrogantly calls himself the smartest of the Sound Ninja Four, proclaiming that raw power means nothing against his strategies. Kidōmaru then traps Orga with a Three-Layer Spiderweb, and then shoots his golden arrow at the Wizard while shouting for his death. With a “Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren”, a wave of ice stops the arrow and separates the combatants. Rukia Kuchiki expresses surprise at Orga’s difficulties, and the Wizard admits being outsmarted, with the Ninja knowing rights where to hit. Rukia expresses relief at Orga being okay, and then begins examining his wounds, promising first aid. Kidōmaru then insults Rukia by calling her a midget, and states that healers leave themselves wide open. Orga says he can keep going, saying they should beat the enemy before first-aid, with Rukia relenting and asking him to watch himself. After Kidōmaru grins at the two-on-one fight, he releases his own Curse Mark, and both opponents notice his increase in strength, with the Ninja cackling about dropping both their health bars to zero. Franky launches a Strong Right at Fukuro, who launches himself forward with a “Jet Ho Ho Hou” that matches it. Franky compliments the strength, but Fukuro rants on about the power of justice always triumphing over evil. Franky raises his Weapons Left, which Fukuro rockets away from. The Wizard charges up a Judgment Hou, which Franky cancels out with a Franky Laser. This causes Fukuro to rant about punishing Franky for his transgressions, including existing. Remembering Enies Lobby, Franky growls about Fukuro not having the right to decide who deserves to exist, and yells that existing isn’t a crime. After Fukuro continues ranting, they renew the bout with devastating fisticuffs. After Fukuro shouts for Franky to die, the Cyborg states the desire to continue living his dream of sailing the seas on his ship with his friends. Franky then devastates Fukuro with a Franky Pec Punch, and finishes the Wizard with a Coup de Vent, sending Fukuro flying into a building knocked out cold. Franky then celebrates with a “SUPER” pose. Natsu is remaining airborne, knowing he’ll need to stay mobile. D-Roy wrecklessly charges Natsu, and while Yylfordt protests, Shawlong dismisses it, thinking they might as well use D-Roy as fodder. Shawlong and Yylfordt take to the air, while Nakeem and Edorad remain as ground support. D-Roy and Natsu exchange punches, with the Arrancar confident in his superiority. Natsu quickly shatters that concept with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist to send D-Roy back. Then, Natsu uses a Fire Dragon Claw to force both Shawlong and Yylfordt away after avoiding their slashes. Edorad and Nakeem combine their Ceros, which are perfectly dodged by the Wizard. D-Roy angrily sends his own Cero, with Natsu matching that with a Fire Dragon ROAR that blasts D-Roy back. Natsu flies through the chaos to land a Fire Dragon Wing Attack that grounds D-Roy. When Natsu pursues, the other four Fracciónes Sonido towards them. Once Natsu lands, Nakeem attempts to pummel the Wizard into the ground, but Natsu easily catches the fist while scoffing at their strength. After they bristle at the insult and attempt a strike, Natsu grabs Shawlong and Yylfordt and burns them with a Fire Dragon Grip Strike. Edorad then moves in and slams Natsu with a Palma Plancha. Natsu asks again if they really are strong, and when Edorad bristles at the perceived arrogance, Natsu claims Gray would never let him live down a weak attack like Edorad’s. Angered, D-Roy and Nakeem Sonido to Natsu, who is able to follow their movements and punch both men when they reappear. He then uses a Fire Dragon Tail Strike that shatters D-Roy’s jaw and pushes Nakeem back. Natsu then finishes Nakeem with a Fire Dragon ROAR, shocking Yylfordt. Shawlong then reminds them of Natsu’s infamy, saying they shouldn’t underestimate him and start taking him seriously. Shawlong then yells “Awake and snip, Tijereta”, and Yylfordt adds a “Impale, Del Toro”, with Edorad rounding it out with a “Awaken, Volcánica”. Grimmjow notes Natsu living up to his reputation, due to surviving the earlier assault, but dismisses him beating the two weakest Fracciónes, wondering how the Wizard will fare against three Resurreciónes. Grimmjow then thinks about how he never told Edorad about using fire against Natsu, satisfied that he did the right thing to understand Natsu’s abilities. When Natsu sees the new forms, he asks if they’re into cosplay, earning a comically shocked face from his opponents, and a laugh from Grimmjow at his fearlessness, but the Espada then wonders what cosplay is. Shawlong indignantly yells about Resurreciónes being an Arancar’s ultimate form, but Natsu just says they look ridiculous. Yylfordt curses Natsu for the insult, earning the Dragon Slayer’s attention. Natsu then calls him a cow, thinking about how he wants steak after the battle. After Yylfordt protests that he is a bull, Natsu claims he looks like a cow, since he looks nothing like a “bull” that his friend has. Edorad admits he can’t argue with that, making Yylfordt fume. Shawlong sighs in annoyance, to which Yylfordt promises to skewer Natsu. When he charges, Natsu is able to easily catch him, adding that it’s nothing compared to the Dorma Anim. He then leaps up with Yylfordt, engulfing the Arrancar with a Fire Dragon Grip Strike. Shawlong is impressed with Natsu’s battle instincts. He and Edorad then charge Natsu, with Shawlong swiping his claws, forcing the Dragon Slayer to duck. Natsu kicks Shawlong in the stomach to get some distance. Edorad then Sonidos and tries to hit Natsu with a fiery fist. Much to Edorad’s confusion, Natsu thanks him for the meal and consumes them. After proclaiming himself as the Son of Igneel, he uses a Fire Dragon Sword Horn to send Edorad stumbling. When Shawlong tries to strike from above, Natsu matches it with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist, knocking the Arrancar back. Shawlong realizes that Natsu has been rejuvenated from the flames, and wonders if Grimmjow knew, and why he wouldn’t say. As Natsu grins at the taste of Spirit Energy in the fire, Yylfordt attempts a charge despite Shawlong’s protest. Natsu defeats Yylfordt with a Fire Dragon Wing Attack. Shawlong tries to impale the Wizard with his tail, but Natsu grabs it and tosses him away. Edorad curses Natsu, but the Wizard growls at the weak punch, swiping him him with a Fire Dragon Crushing Fang. He follows up with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist, forcing Edorad to kneel. Natsu then ends it with a Fire Dragon Flame Elbow, reverting Edorad his original form, out cold. Shawlong attempts a clawing from the rear, which Natsu ducks. As Shawlong thinks about not standing for Grimmjow withholding his info, he is assaulted with a Fire Dragon Claw. As he’s stumbling, Natsu ends the fight with a Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame, reverting the final Fracción to a normal form. Satisfied, Grimmjow applauds, earning a glare from Natsu, who doesn’t appreciate the disrespect to comrades. Grimmjow acknowledges Natsu’s worth, and charges a Cero. He fires it into a building, and tells Natsu to eat the resulting flames. He states he will not face anyone except at full strength. Knowing he’ll need it to face Grimmjow, he complies. He then asks why Grimmjow didn’t tell his subordinates he could eat fire, surprising Grimmjow, saying he couldn’t know if he was worthy if they held back. Natsu expresses fury at him setting them up for failure, but Grimmjow dismisses them as mere subordinates who know their role to follow orders. They both then raise their energy levels, eager to duel. Grimmjow and Natsu then charge each other, fists clashing. Appearing Characters Natsu Dragneel Happy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Di-Roy Rinker Nakeem Grindina Yylfordt Granz Edorad Leones Shawlong Kūfang Admiral Kizaru Laxus Dreyar Kensei Muguruma Tōshirō Hitsugaya Kakashi Hatake Franmalth Boa Hancock Sasuke Uchiha Rangiku Matsumoto Lyon Vastia Jirōbō Gray Fullbuster Sakon and Ukon Evergreen Bickslow Freed Justine Tayuya Kidōmaru Orga Nanagear Chelia Blendy Mashirō Kuna Rukia Kuchiki Franky Fukuro Abilities Magic * Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun * Baryon Formation * Dark Écriture ** Pain * Figure Eyes * Lightning God Slayer ** Lightning God Rumbling Fist ** Lightning God Bellow ** Lightning God Thunderbolt ** Lightning God Mjölnir * Jet Ho Ho Hou * Judgment Hou * Fire Dragon Slayer ** Fire Dragon Iron Fist ** Fire Dragon Claw ** Fire Dragon Roar ** Fire Dragon Wing Attack ** Fire Dragon Grip Strike ** Fire Dragon Tail Strike ** Fire Dragon Sword Horn ** Fire Dragon Crushing Fang ** Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame Jutsu * Demon Parasite Jutsu * Ninja Art: Spider Fang Jutsu Devil Fruits * Glint Glint Fruit Zanpakuto * Tachikaze (断地風, Earth-Severing Wind) Hollow Powers * Cero * Sonido Resurrección * Tijereta (Spanish for "Earwig") * Del Toro (Spanish for "Of the Bull") * Volcánica (Spanish for "Volcanic") Technique * Spider Spit * Triple Spider Bite * Sticky Spider Thread Armor * Three-Layer Spiderweb * Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren ((次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple) * Strong Right * Weapons Left * Franky Laser * Franky Pec Punch * Coup de Vent (literally meaning "Wind Cannon") * Palma Plancha (Spanish for "Palm Sheet") Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 29 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Struggle On Next Chapter: Chapter 31 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Natsu vs GrimmjowCategory:First Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign